Mermaid
BT02-020EN_RR.jpg Top_Idol,_Aqua.jpg Blazers_Pleasures.jpg Bermuda_△_Cadet,_Caravelle.jpg Cardfight Vanguard - Top Idol pacifica.jpg "Mermaid" is a race found in the Aqua Force, Bermuda Triangle and Etranger Clans. There are no effect related to this specific race so far. According to the Cray Survey of Race Composition (Kero Kero Ace December 2012 issue), this race is the most abundant race in all units in Magallanica, making up of 32% of all units in the nation. List of Mermaids Aqua Force Trigger *Battle Siren, Carolina (Heal) *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doris (Stand) Grade 0 *Battle Siren, Cagli *Battle Siren, Ketty Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Cloris *Battle Siren, Cynthia *Battle Siren, Dorothea *Battle Siren, Euphenia *Battle Siren, Melania *Battle Siren, Neferli *Battle Siren, Orthia *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Battle Siren, Stacia *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia *Coral Princess, Thetis (Due to Dual Clanning) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide *Battle Siren, Calista *Battle Siren, Nicoletta *Battle Siren, Rohde *Battle Siren, Theresa Bermuda Triangle Trigger *Cherished Phrase, Reina (Critical) *Cold Eye, Sara (Stand) *Comical Rainie (Critical) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) *Duo Love Joker, Chulym (Critical) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) *Jump to the Water Surface, Amelie (Stand) *Lover of Hearts, Penelotta (Heal) *Morning Impact, Lyps (Critical) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) *Southern Harmony, Melvy (Draw) Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell *Brandnew-PR♥ISM, Sapphire *Costume Change, Alk *Dolphin Friend, Plage *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee *Finger Magic, Mako *First Lesson, Akari *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro Grade 1 *Apprentice Idol, Karen *Beware of Surprises, Almin *Blazer Idols *Brandnew-PR♥ISM, Emeral *Chocolatier Ronne *Dash Sisters, Rabel *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Dream Idol, Main *Duo Gorgeous Lady, Kazuha *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola *Fresh Star, Coral *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie *Garland Blossom, Ayna *Image Master, Kukuri *Library Madonna, Rion *Magical Yell, Nina *Mascot Lady, Oria *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Mermaid Idol, Felucca *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Sedna *Mirage Sign, Urmia *Mirror Diva, Biscayne *Navy Dolphin, Amur *One-round Fight, Hinata *Pearl Sisters, Perle *Piping Hot, Suifa *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa *Reticent Diva, Isuca *Secret Smile, Puumo *Superb New Student, Shizuku *Sweet Paradise, Manya *Sweets Harmony, Mona *Talent of Perseverance, Shandee *Tidal Art, Marie *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia Grade 2 *Admired Sparkle, Spica *Afternoon Tea Party, Couver *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi *Dream Team, Dios *Dreaming Step, Shizuku *Dreamy Idol, Karen *Duo Beloved Child of the Sea Palace, Minamo *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames *Duo Dream Idol, Sana *Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *Duo Fantasia, Lamry *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone *Duo Toy Box, Menam *Duo White Crystal, Ricca *Eternal Memory, Lorens *Friend of the Sun, Marlkka *Girls' Rock, Rio *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia *Inspect Sisters, Robel *Intelli-beauty, Loire *Intelli-idol, Melville *Invite Roaring, Inlay *Mermaid Idol, Flute *Mystery Solving Time, Ithil *One-stroke Art, Carla *Pearl Sisters, Perla *Prestige, Setia *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte *Shiny Star, Coral *Snow White of the Corals, Claire *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Aqua *Top Gear Idol, Sanya *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri *Victory Appeal, Filie *Wonder Frill, Nanoka Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral *Bermuda Princess, Lena *Brandnew-PR♥ISM, Garnet *Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia *Costume Idol, Alk *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato *Dream Team, Madre *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer *Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *Duo Flower Girl, Lily *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas *Duo Lovely Angel, Nemuel *Duo Stage Storm, Iori *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine *Duo Temptation, Reit *Duo True Sister, Meer *Eternal Idol, Pacifica *Hidden Sparkle in Chest, Spica *Little Princess, Himari *Miracle Voice, Lauris *Peaceful Voice, Raindear *Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile *Rainbow Light, Carine *Rising Star, Trois *Sincere Girl, Liddy *Shangri-La Star, Coral *Shining Singer, Ionia *Super Idol, Ceram *Top Idol, Flores *Top Idol, Pacifica *Top Idol, Riviere *Velvet Voice, Raindear Grade 4 *Celebrate Voice, Lauris *Duo Absolute Sister, Meer *Flying Mermaid, Frederica *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni *Frontier Star, Coral *Hand in Hand, Leona *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria *Lucky Rise, Elprina *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *Sailor's Medley, Nasha *School Etoile, Olyvia *Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica Etranger Grade 1 *Coral Princess, Thetis Category:Race Category:Mermaid Category:Aqua Force Category:Bermuda Triangle Category:Etranger